1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box-shaped electric part-mounting construction, and more particularly to a box-shaped electric part-mounting construction for detachably supporting a box-shaped electric part on a block through an attachment.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-138585, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automobile or the like, in order to mount box-shaped electric parts (e.g. connectors) in a collected manner at one portion, ribs 2 are formed on a connector block 1 fixedly mounted on a vehicle body or the like, as shown in FIG. 5, and the connectors 4 are retained by lock portions 3 formed on the ribs 2, and a plurality of wire harnesses are connected through these connectors 4.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 7-245489 discloses another box-shaped electric part-mounting construction. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, this box-shaped electric part-mounting construction includes an attachment 3, and a box-shaped electric part (corresponding to a connector) 4 is mounted on a bracket 2 through the attachment 3. Engagement portions 3a and a retaining portion 3b for attaching the box-shaped electric part 4 to the attachment 3 are formed on one side of the attachment 3, and engagement portions 3c and a retaining portion 3d (see FIG. 7) for attaching the attachment 3 to the bracket 2 are formed on the other side of the attachment 3. Engagement portions 4a for engagement respectively with the engagement portions 3a of the attachment 3, as well as a retaining portion 4b for engagement with the retaining portion 3b, are formed on a rear or reverse surface of the electric part 4. Engagement portions 2a for engagement respectively with the engagement portions 3c of the attachment 3, as well as a retaining portion 2b for engagement with the retaining portion 3d, are formed on an outer surface of the bracket 2.
The engagement portions 3c of the attachment 3 are engaged respectively with the engagement portions 2a of the bracket 2, and also the retaining portion 3d of the attachment 3 is engaged with the retaining portion 2b of the bracket 2, thereby retaining the attachment 3 on the bracket 2. The engagement portions 4a of the box-shaped electric part 4 are engaged respectively with the engagement portions 3a of the attachment 3, and also the retaining portion 4b of the box-shaped electric part 4 is engaged with the retaining portion 3b of the attachment 3, thereby retaining the box-shaped electric part 4 on the attachment 3.
In the vehicle or the like, the connectors (box-shaped electric parts) 4 are mounted in a collected manner on a mounting member (such as a vehicle body) through the block 1, as shown in FIG. 5. At this time, the connectors 4 to be attached to the block 1 are suitably selected and used in accordance with the specification. Therefore, if each of the connectors 4 is adapted to be attached to the block 1 through the attachment 3 as shown in FIG. 6, and the structure of connection between each attachment 3 and the block 1 has an identical construction, then the selected connectors 4 of several kinds can be attached to the same block 1, and therefore the common block 1 can be used. In this case, however, several kinds of attachments 3, corresponding to the kinds of the connectors 4, must be prepared, and a stock management for the attachments 3 is cumbersome.